furopediafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Por qué los hurones no deben tomar leche de ningún tipo
Los hurones y la leche 'Qué es la lactosa?' La lactosa es un disacárido (azúcar o hidrato de carbono) compuesto por una molécula de galactosa y otra de glucosa que se encuentra presenta en los productos lácteos. |center|500px|thumb Los animales que pueden digerir la lactosa, poseen el enzima lactasa que rompe la lactosa en sus dos azúcares esenciales (galactosa y glucosa) para que puedan ser digeridos y utilizados por el organismo. |center|500px|thumb 'Qué ocurre con los hurones y la lactosa?' Los hurones son animales intolerantes a la lactosa, esto quiere decir que no son capaces de digerir la lactosa (C12H22O11 ) que se encuentra en la leche y en la mayoría de productos lácteos pues carecen de la enzima lactasa diseñada especialmente para ello. Debido a esto, si toman leche, la lactosa es utilizada por los microorganismos que viven en los intestinos del animal, liberando ácido lactico, ácido acético, gas hidrógeno y CO2, que provoca diarrea, gases y dolor de estómago. En este caso los hurones no absorben ningún tipo de azúcar, pues éste es utilizado por los microorganismos del intestino |center|500px|thumb 'Qué pasa con la leche de cabra...' Algunas personas creen que se les puede administrar leche de cabra porque esta posee un valor más bajo de lactosa, esto no es cierto, la leche de cabra y la de vaca tienen la misma cantidad de lactosa, la única diferencia consiste en que la leche de cabra tiene un tipo de ácidos grasos que la hacen más digestiva para los hurones. 'Qué pasa con la leche sin lactosa' Otra gente cree que el dar a los hurones leche sin lactosa resuelve el problema de la indigestión de la lactosa y nada más lejos de la realidad, este tipo de leche produce un problema todavía peor, básicamente dando leche sin lactosa a los hurones, se les está dando azúcar. Explicación: Como se ha explicado, la lactosa es un disacárido (azúcar o hidrato de carbono) compuesto por 2 azúcares más simples, para crear la leche sin lactosa lo único que se hace es agregar la enzima lactasa a la leche, de esta forma se rompe la molécula grande (lactosa) en sus dos moléculas básicas (galactosa, glucosa). |center|500px|thumb Para los humanos esto no supone ningún riesgo, en cambio para los hurones sí, pues provoca que el azúcar (glucosa) que lleva la lactosa quede directamente disponible y sea utilizado en la digestión, y como se sabe, la ingesta de azúcar o hidratos de carbono está directamente relacionada con el insulinoma. RESUMEN: ''' '''Aunque ninguno de los dos casos, leche normal y leche sin lactosa, es recomendable, en la leche normal o con la lactosa, los microorganismos del intestino digieren el azucar de la leche, los hurones sufren dolor de estómago y diarrea, pero no insulinoma; en la leche sin lactosa los hurones no tienen diarrea o dolor de estómago pero tienen azúcar disponible para su digestión! 'Se le puede dar algún derivado lácteo?' La respuesta es sí, podemos ofrecer suplementos , siempre con moderación se les puede ofrecer derivados lácteos cuyo contenido en lactosa sea bajo o nulo como son: El yoghurt natural 100%, no azucarado ni edulcorado, el yoghurt contiene ácido láctico y no lactosa, es un probiotico que ayuda a la flora intestinal. Kéfir se obtiene fermentando la leche con un hongo que recibe el mismo nombre, mejora la digestión en hurones con IBD, es un probiótico natural y mejora las digestiones después de la toma de antibióticos. Cottage quark o requesón son quesos bajos en lactosa, altos en proteínas y bajos en carbohidratos que en procesos cancerígenos ayudan a que éste no se extienda. * * *PARA MÁS INFORMACIÓN SOBRE COMO DAR ESTOS DERIVADOS VISITAR EL SIGUIENTE LINK*** http://es.furopedia.wikia.com/wiki/Suplementos_alimenticios_para_hurones Fuentes: Holistic Ferrets: Why ferrets should not have milk at any kind (Katt Crouch) Small animal channel Healthy pets: Mercola (Dra Karen Becker) Categoría:Alimentación